a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a rotary locking cylinder for a safety lock with a cylinder housing and a crosspiece which is inserted into a recess of the cylinder housing and secured by a transverse pin.
b) Background Art
Rotary locking cylinders of this type are well known. In a double rotary locking cylinder, the connection crosspiece connects two identical rotary locking cylinders. A lock can then be operated from both sides of the door. Double rotary locking cylinders with a connection crosspiece are particularly advantageous in that they can be made longer or shorter at the installation site. For this purpose, the crosspiece is replaced by one with a different length. However, as a result, the connection between the connection crosspiece and rotary locking cylinder can easily be detached. But for security reasons this connection should not be detachable from the outside when the rotary locking cylinder is installed.